Spindles used in door handle assemblies are generally known in the art. Some door assemblies use a set screw to secure the door handle to the spindle. In such an arrangement, the set screw is inserted into an opening in the handle and embedded into the spindle, thereby connecting the handle to the spindle. For proper spindle performance, it is important that the spindle is properly installed, enabling the set screw to maintain a secure connection with the spindle. It is desirable that the set screw is aligned to engage a seam formed between the parts of the spindle. In the event that the set screw is misaligned during installation, it is desirable that the spindle provide one or more thin walls capable of deflection or penetration by the set screw. One disadvantage of conventional spindle arrangements is that they generally provide a limited number of thin walls capable of penetration by a set screw. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art spindle assembly having a pair of members 2, 4 each having at least one thin wall portion 6. One disadvantage of this design is that if the spindle is improperly installed, the set screw 10 will engage a thick wall portion 8 of the spindle, preventing the set screw 10 from becoming properly embedded in the spindle.
In addition, and as shown in FIG. 2, the spindle members 2 and 4 are configured in such a manner that allows them to be improperly installed. As illustrated, the spindle member 2,4 can be improperly arranged such that the back portion of member 2 confronts the front portion of member 4. In this configuration, the set screw 10 attempts to embed in a thick wall portion of the spindle member 2. However, such an engagement provides a less rigid connection, increasing the possibility for the door handle to become disengaged from the spindle. Other known designs include a spindle 12 having a rubber or resilient core 14 configured to receive a screw 16, illustrated in FIG. 3. One disadvantage of such an arrangement, is that the connection between the screw 16 and the resilient core 14 can become unstable. Accordingly, it is possible that the screw 16 may disengage the spindle 12, rendering the door assembly inoperable.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.